The Leak
by Melissa Count
Summary: (Also a romance, and an action/adventure) The sequel to "Love, or hate?" You DO NOT have to have read that in order to read this. And this is about how somebody's publishing Lily's dairy. WHo is it?
1. Default Chapter Title

The Leak

Part 1

The first drops

A/N: Ok guys. This is the sequel to "Love, or hate?", by no one other then myself. You DO NOT, I repeat YOU DO NOT have to read that to read this. You can, though, if you want to know that whole story.

Disclaimer: No one except Daphnie belongs to me (so far…)!

I floated into the girls dormitory on a bundle of pink, fluffy clouds. This had been the best night of my life. Not only had James Potter— the coolest, cutest, smartest, most athletic guy in the first year apologized to me on a bent knee, but he kissed me!

I flumped on my bed, and grabbing my diary, forgot all about my broken life. I forgot all about my mother, who was an alcoholic. I forgot about my sister, who hated my guts as much as it was possible. I forgot about my everything-has-to-be-perfect-and-if-it's-not-I-go-crazy father. I forgot I tried to throw myself off the balcony of the Astronomy tower. I forgot all about that, and went into a dreamy world, planning my bright, happy future in my journal.

Feeling that my eyes were already closing, I closed the diary and set it on my night table. Turned off the light, and fell into a deep sleep. I dreamed about mine and James' wedding. About how I would walk down the isle. Howwe would say our vows. How he would kiss me. How the crow would begin to cheer…

__

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

I slapped my alarm clock and jumped out of bed. Today, I will sit with James at breakfast, I decided as I told Daphnie, one of my few friends at Hogwarts, to wake up.

"Goodness, Lily!" She mumbled at she rubbed her eyes. "Where's the fire? I've never seen you so jumpy!"

"Come on. I'll tell you on the way to lunch!"

Daphnie listened with her mouth opened. She couldn't believe her ears! That I, Lily Drews, had captured the heart of _the_ James Potter.

We walked into the Great Hall. It wasn't completely filled yet. At least James and his friends weren't there. We sat down at the Gryffindor table. Soon the Great Hall was full of chattering crowd. James and Sirius walked in. They looked like they were arguing about something. James shot one o his light smiles my way, and they sat down. 

Soon, the mail arrived. This time, I couldn't help noticing, there were a LOT more owls then usually. And no wonder! It turned out that every single person had received something! An own flew over to me and dropped a piece of parchment on my head. I had no envelope. I turned it right-side-up so I could read it.

From the moment my eyes hit the letter, I realized that I was in a living nightmare. It was an entry from my diary. The first one. One of the most personal ones, too. It was about my family, how they treated my. And that was my deepest secret! No one was supposed to know! I gasped loudly, as the whole Great Hall erupted in laugher. Who would do such a thing? I thought as my eyes filled with tears. By the time I finished reading how Petunia always said I was the ugliest thing that ever walked the planet, I was running out of the room, voices of James and Daphnie calling my name mixed with a swirl of others.

I crashed into the girls bathroom, and sank against the wall. Who would do this to me? WHO!? And why???


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Leak

Part 2

Maybe the plumber isn't the one to call…

I sat on my bed in the empty girls' dormitory. I hadn't gone to classes today. I simply couldn't. But I had a feeling that it would get worse. Much worse. 

I kept kicking myself. How could I've been so careless and just leave my dairy sitting on the table? And why would any of the girls do this to me in the first place? I always minded my business, they minded theirs. Of course, there was a possibility that one of the bays took it. It hit me then. Sirius! He _HATES_ me, and after I almost comited suicide (but was saved by James on a broomstick), he was extremely mad at me. But Sirius would never do something like that. Dung bombs and stink pellets were his speciality. This was much worse.

I sat for some time on my bed, staring into space, calculating the chances of who would do it. After some time, when I figured it was around lunch, Daphne rushed in and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Lily! Lily! Lily! Lily! I'm so sorry! Oh Lily! Who, Lily? Who? Do you know who did it?" She jabbered. After the long time I spend trying to calm myself, I again gained self-pity, and burst into tears.

"No. No I don't." I managed between ruff sobs. She calmed down from her histerics and tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry. By next week, no one will even remember it ever happened."

"Fat chance. How often do you read someone's published dairy. Fresh from the journal!"

"Oh, c'mon, Lill! Sure, the first couple of times it's gonna be funny. But people will get sick of it in no time!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" I yelled. With all this stress, it was easy to get to me. "YOU HAVEN'T READ MY DAIRY! THE ENTRIES GET MORE AND MORE PERSONAL EACH PAGE!!!" Daphne gave my a sympathetic look and put her arms around my shoulders.

"It'll be ok, Lily, it'll be ok…" 

The next day, as I expected, The swoop of owls barged in and dropped the second entry of my dairy. Daphne and James, who sat on either side of me, held my hands and wouldn't let me rush away from the table, mumbling something about, "Dealing with it." So I just sat there, hiding my bright red face from embarrassment and tears from the crowd that was calling out m name and making teasing remarks. Why would do this to me? Why??

But things didn't stop there. The next evening, I found out something that made my life a lot worse, if it was possible.

Daphne had just dragged me out of the girls bathroom and was in the prossess of getting me to enter the Gryffindor common room. My head was pounding by now from all the stress, and crying. Finally, I gave up, jerked my hand away from hers, and rushed into the girls dorm.

What I saw there made my heart stop. James Potter, my love, the person I trusted the most, was sitting on my bed, my dairy in his hands. He looked up as I came in and dropped the dairy on the table.

"Lily, this is not what it looks like." He started. 

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU, JAMES!?! How could you?" I never felt so betrayed in my life.

"Lily—"

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO IT?" The room was starting to spin.

"Lily, please! I didn't do it! If you just let me explain! You don't understand!" I undrestoon everything.

"You never did 'love' me, did you?"

"Lily, please—"

"You never cared about me! It was just another one of your plans to embarrass me. You didn't let me die just so you would be the one to hit me last.?"

"Lily, STOP!"

"You were speaking the truth when you said that even my own mother couldn't care for me. I guess you've already read this when you and your friends had one of those conversations."

"Lily!" I picked up my dairy, although walking to it made me almost faint.

"How long is it since you've read this the first time?" I asked waiving the dairy in his face. James grabbed me by my shoulders.

"THERE NEVER WAS A FIRST TIME! I'VE NEVER READ YOUR DAIRY!" He released me.

"Fat chance."

"You don't believe me?"

"HELL I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT WOULD A PERSON THINK—" But I never got to finish the sentence. James grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss. For the first seconds, I almost surrendered to him, but regained control.

SLAP!

My hand when directly across his face. He let go of me, as his hand came to the already burning spot on his cheek. Tears were spilling out of my eyes. Why was life so unfair?

"I trusted you James. I trusted you. I loved you. I forgave you." He just kept looking at me. But I could berrely make out the shapes. "Have you ever been in love, James?" I asked, as I backed away from him, not feeling like myself, but light and fluffy, _drunk_, more like. "Well I have. And you have no idea what it feels like when the person that you love betrays you like you did me." My own voice seemed far away now. A mare echo. Everything was a blur. Everything was spinning. There was this funny ringing in my ears. The last I knew before I dropped to the ground was Daphne running into the room, screaming my name.

A/N: Well, that's for part 2. Something happened to my magic-sad-make-you-cry-your-heart-out-it's-impossible-not-to charm. I seem to have misplaced it. Well, at least you'll be happy after you've read my story. And yes, I know, I spell Daphne's name different then I did in part one. Oh well. I just realized that I had spelled it wrong.

Disclaimer: Only Daphne belongs to me so far.


	3. Default Chapter Title

THE LEAK

PART THREE

I woke up the next morning to find myself with a bigger headache then ever before, and trust me, they're always pretty bad. But realizing what happened, I forgot about the pounding pain, and felt the tears rush out of my eyes. It had been James. James Potter, the man I loved, that published my diary in such a cruel way. But I still kept thinking: why? Why would he do that? Why would he go through all that trouble saving my life just to humiliate me?

The thoughts of suicide didn't come to me anymore. I tried it ones, I didn't work. Maybe I was just cursed to live a miserable life, and be the last person on earth to die? Or maybe it should suddenly take a sharp turn to the better? I nearly laughed at myself. For the better? Ha! Even though my eleven year old head could conjure up the weirdest ideas, it couldn't even emagine having a nice, perfect life.

Just at that moment, Sirius Black (he does seem to appear when he's most unwanted, doesn't he?), Remus Lupin, and Michel Carter, broke into the room. 

"WHO DO YOU THAINK YOU ARE!?" Yelled Sirius at the top of his lungs. Remus and Michel were standing like body guards on either of his side. 

"What'd she do now?" Asked Daphne, awoken by his loud voice. "Dump her boyfriends for a good reason?"

"HE DIDN'T DO IT!"

"And what are you, his lawyer?" I asked, feeling confident, yet crumbling. I haven't stood up to many people in my life.

"I'm his friend. And unlike _some_ people in this room, I want to make sure he doesn't end up commiting suicide!" That hit Daphne hard. She had felt extremely horrible for what almost happened to me. I guess you could consider that her weak point. Daphne's eyes went black as she rose from the bed, and walked towards Sirius so their noses berrely touched. She whispered something that I couldn't hear, but it made all the boys step back.

"Look Lily," Said Remus, he never really lost his temper. It frustrated me, how he was always so calm and, I guess you could call it mute. "James didn't do. He hadn't even read the entries that were _published._ He didn't. And you just have to excuse Sirius. He was so devastated about last night…"

"Why should I believe you?" I asked. "Why should I believe you when you say he hadn't read a single word that I wrote when I catch him in my room with my diary in his lap?"

"Because he thinks he knows who did it." Said Michel, his eyes lighting up. I thought, someday, Michel would make a good story teller.

"Then why wouldn't he just TELL her???" Shouted out Daphne, snapping Sirius out of his quiet phase.

"Because it's obious that he doesn't _want_ to know. He was checking it for trails."

"Fat chance." I mumbled. 

"Just THINK about it, will ya for a sec?" That was Sirius. "Why would he do that? What's in it for him?"h

"I dunno!" Cried Daphne. "You guys always do stuff without any point!"

"Trust me, that is very untrue. Believe it or not, there is a meaning to all our devilish pranks."

"But then who?!" I nearly screamed. My headache was wearing my patience thin.

"We're working on that, Lill, we're working on that."

"For now though, I sujest you lock that thing up."

It hit me! I would probably be the one leading them all on! I never locked my diary, I thought no one would care! I jumped out of bed and seized the book, rattleing through my drowre for the lock. As I lifted it up, though, something fell out. It was a piece of dark blue partchment. On in, in gold lettering, was written,

Lily,

Don't even try locking your dear secrets up. I have ways to panetrate solid, to panetrate the body, to reach the soul. No matter where you hide this, I will find it. No matter how you lock in, I will open it. No matter how you code it, I will read it. This is a magical world, Lily, and you must learn that not all magic is all good…

A/N: HLIFFHANGER ALL THE WAY!!! Ahem. Sorry… Well, more to came, what else can I say? Oh, and by the way, you know how there are FIVE boys in a year? Well for some reason James, Sirius, Peter (yes, I thing his a Gryffindor. You see, he doesn't belong anywhere else. Not loyal, not stubborn, not smart, and JK made his their friends, so whatever…), and Remus add up to only four. So I added one!

Disclaimer: Only Michel Carter and Daphne belong to me. The rest are wonderful creations on the one and only JK Rowling.


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

The Leak

Part Four

The Pipe Breaks

"So you think you know who did it?" I asked softly. I was no longer mad at James. What Sirius had told me changed everything. Unless this was a huge scam just to embarrass me and ruin my life, which I was pretty sure it wasn't. James rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, it's a wild-educated guess."

"Well?"

"It's probably wrong…"

"Still."

"And it would upset you to even come to thought that it was that person…"

"Who is it, James?"

"Lily, do yourself a favor. Don't ask me."

"But—"

"I've gotta go meet Sirius." And with that he left. I flumpped into a chair. Was is really someone that bad if it would upset me so much?

Signing, I rose and made my way over to the girls dormitory. Maybe it was one of his friends? Or maybe one of his enemies and he was upset that it really worked? That made sense. Severus did it to get to James and now used it as a bribe. But no. He wouldn't use _me_. We were actually friends. It made sense to be a Gryffindor, since no one else could've gotten it. Unless, yes, that would make sense, too, if someone from a diferent house bribed someone from Gryffindor to get it. It hit me! Peter!_ The most gullible _person that ever lived! If you told him to jump of a cliff, he'd do it!

I entered to dormitory both depressed and proud of myself. I needed to talk someone badly. James was meeting Sirius somewhere, and Remus was sick again.

"Daphne?" I called. She spun around in surprise of seeing me.

"Hi Lily."

"Can I talk to you?" 

"Uh, um…" She sled something under her bed. "Sure thing, dude!"

"Look, I know who's been doing these things to me." She paled and froze for a moment.

"Lily, Ican explain." Explain what?

"Explain what?"

"Ok, you wanna know why I did it? Well here it goes. Cuz I'm always there as a friend for you. But you know? I never get anywhere! You're always mumbling bout that James Potter or how your family's a mess! You know what? I decided to make so that if you are depressed, it should be for a good reason! And it worked! God I never thought it would work so nicely! Everybody got a taste of you "deepest secrets"! HAHA! And I enjoyed every bit of it. How you soother about your life being over! HA! Damn that Potter. Would be niceif he did barge in and figure it out. Yeah, he tried to stop me from doing it. Fat chance! HAHA!"

I stared at my best friend in disbelief. Was this really true? Was the one to cause me all this pain all along was the person closest to me? I felt tears escaping my eyes and bluring her grinning figure. But why? Why would she do such a thing? I guess James was right. It was better for me not to know… 

A/N: Wel, there MIGHT be a part five to wrap this whole thing up. Et you didn't expect Daphne!!! WHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry… Well, just goes to show you that people aren't always who they seem to be!!!

Disclaimer: You know what, I'm just gonna risk it and not write anything here!


End file.
